Allies Of Time
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Cobra tries to capture Rebecca, Clockwork's daughter, the Joes see it and go to help her. Will they stop Cobra from hurting her in time?


**Okay, this one occurred to me while I was watching "G.I. Joe: Renegades". I figured I'd try my hand at a crossover like this one.**

 **I only own Rebecca (Phantana), Phantina, and Clocktina in this story. Danny Phantom belongs to Nickelodeon and G.I. Joe: Renegades belongs to Hasbro.**

* * *

 **Allies Of Time**

"Man, Cobra's really making us look bad," said Roadblock as he showed his teammates what was playing on the news.

"They're blaming us for that? Man, this is getting old," said Tunnel Rat. "Someone's got to smell a rat and I mean the Cobra rat."

"Maybe, but not many are going to believe us," said Scarlett.

Snake Eyes was silent as he listened to them. Suddenly, he thought he heard something else and moved up to where Roadblock was driving and tapped the steering wheel. Roadblock slowed down. "What is it, Snake Eyes?" he asked.

The black-clad ninja pointed ahead of them and they saw a young girl jump back a good few yards, only it looked like she was flying. She had light skin and wore a purple shirt with black jeans and black sneakers. Her dark blonde hair blew in the wind as her hands glowed purple and she aimed them towards some Bio-Vipers.

"Bio-Vipers?" asked Duke. "They're attacking a civilian!"

"Wait," said Scarlett. "Look at her hands."

They all watched the girl's hands glow before she blasted the Bio-Vipers into sludge before she turned towards them. Her blue eyes widened when she saw them and she then felt a tranquilizer dart hit her and she screamed, because it was full of nanites and they were hurting her. She was then gone in a flash of light.

"She was just a kid," said Tunnel Rat.

"Follow those Bio-Vipers," said Duke. "Cobra's harmed enough lives."

* * *

Mindbender was pleased that his creations had captured the girl. He planned to use his technology to get her powers. Her powers were strong and would make his Bio-Vipers even stronger. With his contact keeping a certain ghost at bay, he could do what he wanted to the girl.

"Soon," he said as his creations brought the girl in and she was soon in the containment unit. "Soon, you'll have all the power you'll ever need."

* * *

Clockwork was doing his best to stop Vlad Plasmius, but the sneaky halfa had something that was preventing the Master of Time from helping his daughter. Nocturne had already gotten Phantina and Clocktina out of there and was helping him.

"We need to help Phantana!" he said.

"Oh, Phantana will soon be no more," said Plasmius. "My contact freed me from the Dark Realms and offered me a place for my revenge. Rebecca will pay for sending me there!"

Clockwork felt himself grow weak again as did Nocturne. The latter then saw the time screens and saw that Rebecca was captured. "No," he said to himself, but then saw the other time screen show a group of men and one woman headed for where Rebecca was. Gathering a bit of his strength, he sent a telepathic message to the ninja.

" _Save her."_

Snake Eyes glanced around at hearing the new voice. _"Please, save her,"_ it said again. _"She's just a child, but has great power. If her captors try to get her powers, she will perish. Please, save her and protect her."_

Snake Eyes' instinct told him this voice was an ally and he gave a single nod. _"We will,"_ he thought in his mind and then pointed to a side road that came up, seeing the Vipers quickly scamper down the road almost invisible. Roadblock quickly moved the Coyote after them, but the forest was coming up.

"We might have to go on foot," said Scarlett.

"Then let's move," said Tunnel Rat.

* * *

Rebecca woke up and tried to break free of the containment unit, but she got a shock when she tried to use her powers. "Ah, ah, ah," said a voice. "Your powers are to be used for the Bio-Vipers, not for you."

She looked up at the young man who looked like a scientist, but also evil. "Who are you?" she asked.

"The doctor," he said. "And you're about to get operated on."

Rebecca felt electricity run through her and she screamed as her powers went haywire and were channeled into the new Bio-Vipers forming. "Soon, my children," said Mindbender. "The Joes will fall."

* * *

The Joes surrounded the cave entrance and Snake Eyes pointed inside. "Looks like they took the girl inside," said Roadblock.

A sharp scream came from inside. "Move in!" Duke said sharply and they didn't question his order, knowing that Cobra was already hurting the kid and they had to get her out of there.

Rebecca tried to get free again, transforming into her ghost form, which was a purple and black Hazmat suit and a purple cape. Clock gears formed a sash that went from her right shoulder to her left side and a black and purple eye mask appeared over her eyes, which were now glowing purple as she tried to fight back, but her energy was draining rapidly.

Mindbender was dancing with glee on the inside and was about to put the drainer up to full power when a shuriken suddenly struck the panel and made it explode. The explosion shut off the power drainer and Rebecca slumped, unable to stand up, but she lifted her head to see a figure in black open up the door to her prison and slash the metal bonds that held her with his sword. She fell forward and he caught her, quickly carrying her away as the others send Mindbender running and the Vipers were smashed again, giving the Joes time to escape. Snake Eyes quickly got on his motorcycle, holding Rebecca protectively with one arm and putting a helmet on her head before taking off. Roadblock was right behind him with the others in the Coyote.

* * *

Rebecca groaned as she opened her eyes and saw the same black figure who had saved her and another figure with a red beanie kneeling beside her. "How ya doing?" asked the figure with the red beanie.

She looked at him, but was in too much pain to talk, but she did move one hand as best she could and pulled a vial of blue liquid out of her pocket. A needle was attached to the end of it. She handed it to him and pointed to her arm. Without asking, he injected her with it and she took a deep breath, her injuries healing rapidly and she sat up, feeling better. "Thanks," she said. "A little more rest, and I'll be okay."

"What is that stuff?" he asked.

"A special herb that is grown by an uncle of mine. They heal the wounded rapidly and provide immunities, so no one can get sick, but it only works on ghosts. He's working on one that will work on humans," she said.

"Isn't that what Tunnel Rat just gave you?" asked a blonde haired man.

Rebecca shook her head. "That formula he injected in me works for halfas," she said. "Half-human, half-ghost, which is what I am."

"A half-ghost?" asked Roadblock. "But ghosts don't exist."

That caused the teenager to chuckle a bit. "I thought that too, until I was saved by a ghost after someone wanted me dead," she said. "The ghost that saved me became my dad. He's the Master of Time."

"Master of Time?" asked Tunnel Rat. "Like Father Time?"

Rebecca chuckled again. "No," she said gently. "As the Master of Time, he makes sure time goes as it's supposed to. As his daughter, I can only do one thing with time."

"What's that?" asked Scarlett.

"I can slow it down," she said. "The reason I'm telling you is because I know you're trustworthy. Not only that, Daddy and I have been watching you guys. You're all doing really good."

"Yeah, but if only we can clear our names," said the red head.

Rebecca placed a hand on her shoulder. "You will," she said. "And everyone will see you as heroes, just as those you've helped do."

"When will that be?" asked Roadblock.

She chuckled. "I know you're eager for this war to end," she said gently. "But I can't reveal the future. Only my dad can. But I can say this, stick together and don't give up."

Snake Eyes nodded and placed a hand on Rebecca's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. She smiled at him and the others. "Thank you all for saving my life," she said. "I'll help you until my father comes."

"Are you sure you want to risk your life like that?" asked Duke.

She looked him in the eye. "You all risked yours to save me and I was a total stranger," she said. "Now it's my turn to repay that debt."

Duke nodded. "Alright then," he said. "Let's get moving."

"To where?" asked Tunnel Rat.

Snake Eyes took something from his belt and gave it to Scarlett. "Here," she said, indicating a certain spot.

* * *

Cobra was furious that the Joes had the girl. "Go get her," he said to Mindbender. "And don't fail."

The mad scientist nodded and left. Meanwhile, Clockwork and Nocturne had just defeated Plasmius and put him somewhere safe and secure until it was time to put him back in the Dark Realms.

Clockwork checked the time screens and saw his daughter with a group of strangers who were helping her. "Ah, them," he said. "She is with allies."

"Yes," said Nocturne. "The ninja saved her and they are going after their enemies."

The Master of Time nodded. "Let's watch them then," he said. "I have a feeling something is going to happen that we won't want to miss seeing."

"What do you sense?" asked the ghost of dreams.

"It's something to do with Rebecca, but I can't see it for some reason."

Both ghosts sat down in chairs and watched the time screens closely, particularly Rebecca.

* * *

Rebecca sparred with Snake Eyes to ready herself for the battle and he was pleased she was doing so well. "My aunt is a warrior and trained me," she said to him. "She's one ghost you don't want to tick off, 'cause if you get on her bad side, you get creamed."

Snake Eyes tilted his head slightly in the expression of slight surprise and a little doubt. "Oh, trust me. Her name is Pandora," said Rebecca. "Believe me now?"

He nodded. He definitely believed her now.

Soon, it was time to move and the Joes all climbed in. Rebecca put on her helmet and jumped on the motorcycle behind Snake Eyes. He put on his helmet and felt her hug his waist to hold on. He gave her arm a reassuring pat before starting up the bike. The Joes followed, keeping up with the ninja and halfa.

Cobra observed the equipment. "When they come, separate the halfa from the group," he said. "She is the target."

The Coyote smashed through the wall, surprising them and scattering the soldiers. The Bio-Vipers moved in, but Rebecca transformed to her halfa form, Phantana, while Snake Eyes pulled out his swords and they took down the Vipers quickly. Phantana then destroyed the equipment that would drain her powers with a powerful shockwave, stunning almost everyone.

"Nice job," said Duke.

She smiled but then her face contorted into pain as she was struck from behind with electricity. She screamed and fell forward. Snake Eyes quickly jumped in front of her prone form, acting like a shield and the others followed his lead. "Leave the kid alone!" said Tunnel Rat.

"Pick on someone your own size," said Roadblock, punching his fist in his hand.

Mindbender just gave a sickening grin. "Give her to me and you walk free out of here," he said. "She's the one we want."

"Not going to happen," said Scarlett.

"Snake Eyes, grab her," said Duke.

The ninja went to do so when he was knocked away by Storm Shadow, who engaged him in the fight. All the Joes were then engaged in battle and the energy burst weapons Cobra's men were using proved to be hard to match and Scarlett and Tunnel Rat went down, wounded.

Phantana raised her head and saw her friends were hurt. "No," she said to herself, feeling her willpower grow in her. "This war will not end today."

Soon, the Joes stood again protectively in front of Rebecca, who lay still and waited patiently for the right moment. Mindbender came forward. "I'll take the girl," he said and moved closer.

Phantana suddenly went invisible and phased through the floor, startling everyone. "Bio-Vipers! Find her!" said the mad scientist.

Suddenly, a few pillars fell, smashed by Phantana's shockwave blast. She then went invisible and phased down through the floor again, popping up in between the Joes and Cobra.

"Boo," she said, making Mindbender jump before she took a deep breath and let out a scream that turned into a high pitched note, sounding similar to an opera woman hitting a very high note. Everyone covered their ears as her scream grew louder and blew Cobra back and started to level the building. Seeing this, Phantana quickly stopped screaming and flew over to the Joes. "Surround me and grab my arms!" she said.

Without hesitation, they did so and she made them all invisible and they phased through the floor and flew through the tunnels until Phantana brought them up to the surface again, right where their rides were waiting. "Go now! Head East!" she said.

They were soon doing so as a portal appeared and Plasmius came out, ready for battle. Rebecca used her power scream again and sent him flying back, disoriented.

"Dad!" Rebecca called out.

Clockwork came out and opened a portal to the Dark Realms. "Now!" he said.

Each of the Joes took a punch at Plasmius, who couldn't recover fast enough to fight them back and Rebecca and Snake Eyes delivered a powerful kick in unison, sending the evil halfa back to the Dark Realms.

After the portal closed, Rebecca powered down and ran to her father's arms. "Daddy," she said, hugging him and he returned her hug.

"Are you alright, my little Rebecca?" he asked her.

She nodded and motioned to her friends. "Thanks to them," she said. "And I've got a new power."

"I noticed," said Clockwork and looked at the Joes. "Thank you for helping my daughter."

"It was our pleasure, sir," said Duke as they all saluted Clockwork respectfully. He saluted them back. Tunnel Rat then turned to Rebecca.

"That was a good power scream you have," he said.

"Thanks," she said. "But I think power scream is too obvious a name for it."

"What will you call it then?" asked Scarlett.

Snake Eyes gently placed a hand on Rebecca's shoulder and handed her a book that was on a certain page about a myth called a siren. She smiled and nodded.

"Yes, that's a better name for it," she said. "I'll call my new power: my siren song."

They all nodded at the choice and Clockwork opened a portal for him and his daughter to go home. She hugged him and he returned her hug. Rebecca then looked over at the Joes.

"Oh, about the future, don't worry about it," she said to them. "It will all work out the way it should."

"Of course it will, long as we stick together and don't give up, right?" asked Roadblock.

Rebecca and Clockwork both smiled at that. "Yes," said Clockwork. "Farewell, our friends."

"I won't forget any of you," said the young halfa. "Thank you, allies of time."

With that, she and her father disappeared into the portal and the Joes hit the road again, knowing that someday, they'd clear their names and Cobra would be finished.

And if they ever needed help, their time allies wouldn't be too far away.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
